Print managers and printers have become very advanced. In the age of network printing in large users environments, printer resources that require manual replacement can be quickly depleted. Types of printer resources that are consumable may include paper and ink. Known in the art are methods to determine if a print job was not able to succeed and that there are not enough consumable resources to complete a job on a specific printer device. In some cases, consumable resources such as an ink cartridge may be replaced when there is still a portion of the consumable resource left, leading to waste of the consumable resource. Further, replacement of these consumable resources may be on a schedule, resulting in extended downtime for some printers in an environment.